Pornstar Next Door
by baekhyuned
Summary: Chanyeol seorang pornstar terkenal harus pindah rumah karena ia dikejar-kejar seorang wanita bernama Anna. Baekhyun tidak menyangka kalau tetangga barunya adalah seorang pornstar dan Baekhyun mulai ikut terseret ke pekerjaan Chanyeol. ChanBaek Fanfiction. Rnr please?


Pornstar Next Door

Characters :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Kris Wu

Rate : T+

Pornstar! AU / BL

Happy reading~

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan tertatih menuju apartemen yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia tinggali. Seluruh badan dan pikiran Baekhyun benar-benar lelah. Bos menyebalkan berperut gendut di kantor tempat kerja Baekhyun memberikan pekerjaan lebih sehingga Baekhyun harus lembur dan sudah tiga hari berturut-turut ia pulang larut malam.

"Huft, kalau begini caranya aku bisa mati perlahan."

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Pekerjaan menjadi seorang editor di kantor percetakan sebenarnya bukan keinginan Baekhyun. Baekhyun lebih suka bermusik, ia ingin menjadi penyanyi atau seorang pianis. Namun ibu Baekhyun tidak setuju dengan pilihan Baekhyun dengan alasan 'penghasilan' yang kurang menjanjikan. Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus menurut dan tidak membantah perkataan ibunya. Itung-itung membahagiakan orang tua yang sudah 25 tahun ini mengurus dirinya.

Baekhyun menekan angka 15 di tombol lift dan pintu lift segera tertutup. Dinding lift yang berbentuk kaca membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan ia mulai bercermin. Oh dalam keadaan lelah pun sepertiya Baekhyun tetap narsis. Baekhyun menegakkan badannya. Ia mengangkat kedua lengannya berpose seperti seorang binaragawan dan memamerkan otot lengannya yang-ehm-kecil lalu membusungkan dadanya pongah.

"Kalau di lihat-lihat tubuhku bagus juga. Aku memiliki otot lengan yah walaupun perutku belum terbentuk. Mungkin aku harus pergi ke gym." Baekhyun tersenyum bangga melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Baiklah Byun mulai sekarang kau harus berkomitmen untuk membentuk otot perutmu itu dan buat seluruh wanita di kantor jatuh hati padamu hahahaha." Tawa Baekhyun meledak dan menimbulkan sedikit gauman karena lift yang sempit dan sepi. Baekhyun berbicara pada bayangnnya sendiri seolah dirinya adalah orang lain.

"Sepertinya aku sudah gila." Menyadari kelakuannya yang sedikit tidak wajar, Baekhyun segera diam dan keluar dari lift untuk menuju apartementnya.

.

Park Chanyeol, sudah lima tahun terakhir dirinya bekerja menjadi seorang artis tidak biasa atau bisa dibilang pornstar. Park Chanyeol sudah biasa berciuman atau beradegan ranjang dengan banyak wanita. Pundi-pundi uang selalu mengalir deras ke rekening miliknya hanya dengan ia berpose telanjang di depan jepretan kamera. Park Chanyeol mencintai pekerjaannya walaupun pada awalnya banyak pihak yang menentang namun Chanyeol tetap pada pendiriannya. Chanyeol pikir menjadi seorang pornstar membuat dirinya lebih bebas untuk mengekspresikan dirinya tanpa ada batasan-batasan tertentu.

Disebuah ruangan dimana di dalamnya ada beberapa orang termasuk Chanyeol dan rekan kerjanya yang mengelilingi sebuah meja berbentuk bundar. Mereka sedang mengadakan sebuah rapat rupanya.

"Aku ingin konsep baru pada proyek kita yang akan datang."

Kris Wu, CEO di PH sekaligus agensi tempat Chanyeol bekerja. Kris adalah pria asal Tiongkok dan keturunan Canada. Pria berusia 29 tahun ini memiliki wajah blasteran yang sukses membuat para wanita menjerit karena ketampanannya. Namun sayang di usianya dan pekerjaan yang bisa dibilang sangat mapan, bagaimana tidak? Artis-artis di bawah naungannya saja menerima bayaran yang fantastis, lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya yang seorang pimpinan. Pasti lebih dari fantastis. Kris belum memiliki pasangan, alasannya adalah ia masih belum bisa move on dari mantan kekasihnya yang mengakhiri hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Okelah cukup sepertinya membicarakan sosok Kris Wu ini. Kita doakan saja semoga dia bisa cepat move on dan dapat pasangan yang baru.

"Bagaimana kalau pantai? Kita belum pernah mencoba konsep itu kan? Sex on the beach terdengar oke." Oh Sehun, si artis pendatang baru. Baru sekitar lima bulan ia bergabung. Ia paling muda disini, sekaligus paling kurang ajar terhadap Hyung-Hyungnya dengan kelakuannya yang kadang membuat Kris dan yang lain geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kita memang belum pernah melakukan dengan konsep pantai. Namun kau tahu? Sudah banyak PH yang melakukan itu. Aku bilang kan sesuatu yang baru bukan hanya untuk kita, tapi untuk pasar entertainmen juga." Kris mencoba untuk menjelaskan. Usulan Sehun memang cukup bagus. Namun itu terdengar sedikit pasaran.

Sehun hanya mengangguk setuju. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di dagu. Mencoba untuk berpikir ide yang lain.

"Yah! Park Chanyeol. Jangan diam saja. Apa kau ada ide?" Sehun sedikit menggebrak meja di hadapan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu terlihat kurang fokus. Ia banyak melamun akhir-akhir ini.

"Yah bocah sialan! Kau tidak perlu mengagetkanku!" Chanyeol berteriak marah setelah tersentak akibat ulah Sehun.

"Sudah sudah! Kalian hanya bisa bertengkar dan bertengkar saja. Membuatku pusing!" Kris mencoba untuk melerai keduanya sebelum perbedatan mereka berubah menjadi sengit. Keduanya pun menutup mulut. Tidak ingin si naga buas didepannya mengamuk.

"Bisakah kau memberiku cuti?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba bertanya, memecah keheningan yang terjadi sesaat. Kris yang mendengar itu menaikkan kedua alisnya karena pertanyaan Chanyeol yang out of topic.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak fokus saat rapat dan sekarang kau meminta cuti. Apa ada masalah?" Kris bertanya. Ia sedang malas untuk marah-marah jadi Kris mencoba untuk menanggapi Chanyeol.

"Aku ada sedikit masalah. Tapi aku berjanji akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat. Aku hanya perlu beberapa waktu libur."

Chanyeol memang sedang berada dalam masalah. Ada seorang model bernama Anna yang terus mengejarnya. Chanyeol dan Anna pernah One Night Stand setelah acara pembuatan film dewasa yang melibatkan mereka berdua sebagai tokoh utama. Setelah itu Anna terus-terusan menelpon Chanyeol dan datang ke apartemen Chanyeol yang entah darimana Anna bisa tahu.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan kalian libur. Dan kau Chanyeol, ceritakan semua masalahmu itu padaku siapa tahu aku bisa bantu. Namun sebelum itu aku ingin mendapat konsep untuk proyek film baru kita agar para kru dapat mengerjakan scenario dan hal lainnya." Kris mulai berbicara dan semua orang di ruangan memperhatikan atasannya itu.

"Aku punya ide!" Sehun tiba-tiba berbicara dengan nada suara yang cempreng. Kris hanya menaikkan alisnya seolah bertanya 'apa?'

"Jadi ideku adalah bagaimana kalau percintaan sesama jenis? Kau tahu, belum banyak kan yang memproduksi film atau majalah dengan model gay, setahu ku mereka biasa memproduksi hanya untuk konsumsi sendiri dan jarang sekali di pasarkan." Sehun menjentikkan jarinya, bangga dengan idenya kali ini dan ia yakin kalau Kris akan setuju.

"Yah! Apa kau gila? Apa katamu? Gay? Tidak, aku tidak mau terima kasih. Berikan saja konsep ini pada dirimu sendiri dan kekasih keledaimu itu!" Chanyeol yang mendengar usul Sehun segera melayangkan protes. Hell, Chanyeol itu masih normal.

"Yah! Luhan itu rusa bukan keledai, dasar bodoh masa membedakan saja tidak bisa." Sehun menggulung kertas materi didepannya dan memukul bahu Chanyeol keras.

"Heh, diamlah kau Chanyeol! Aku boss disini dan semua keputusan ada di tanganku." Chanyeol yang mendengar itu segera memutar kedua bola matanya jengan. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya penuh pada kursi. Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah sekarang.

"Oke. Sehun idemu itu sangat bagus. Tumben sekali otak udangmu itu jalan. Jadi konsep baru kita adalah cinta sesama jenis. Karena bintang kita kali ini adalah seorang pria, yaitu kau Chanyeol jadi konsepnya adalah gay. Karena kau tahu, pecinta film dan majalah dewasa bukan hanya dari kalangan normal. Tapi juga dari kalangan gay jadi kita harus pintar-pintar mengambil kesempatan."

Sehun yang mendengar idenya di apresiasi langsung tersenyum bangga. Ia menaik-naikkan kedua alisnya sambil menatap rekan kerjanya. Oh, kau sangat sombong Sehun!

"Kenapa harus aku? Berikan saja konsep ini pada si bodoh Sehun. Dia sudah jelas-jelas seorang gay dengan kekasih keledainya!" Chanyeol masih belum terima usulan Sehun. Menurutnya ini sangat gila. Bagaimana bisa ia berpasangan dengan sesama lelaki? Chanyeol itu cowok tulen dan masih suka perempuan!

"Begini Chan, popularitasmu ini kan sedang naik. Orang-orang akan selalu menunggu apapun karyamu. Dan ketika kau keluar dengan konsep baru, mereka pasti akan antusias. Kita akan melakukan pemotretan setelah itu syuting film seperti biasa."

Kris menjelaskan dan tersenyum senang. Ia yakin kalau kali ini mereka akan sukses besar.

"Kenapa tidak Sehun saja yang jadi percobaan?" Salah seorang staf bernama Seokmin bertanya.

"Mengapa harus ada percobaan ketika hasilnya sudah kita ketahui akan meledak? Hei, kita punya Park Chanyeol disini." Kris merangkul dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol berkali-kali. Chanyeol hanya membuang muka.

"Yah naga! Apa maksudmu kalau aku yang pertama keluar dengan konsep baru, ini tidak akan laku begitu?" Sehun yang menyadari kalau ia tidak akan terlibat pada proyek baru Kris protes.

"Haishh, bukan begitu. Kau itu bawa perasaan sekali. Aku akan siapkan konsep tambahan untukmu. Tenang saja, kau tidak akan jatuh miskin hanya karena konsep ini Chanyeol yang ambil." Kris menjawab. Sehun hanya manggut-manggut paham.

"Lalu siapa lawan mainku? Aku tidak ingin lelaki sembarangan! Ia harus mempunyai badan lebih kecil dariku, kulit yang halus seperti perempuan, wajahnya imut pokoknya aku mau lelaki seperti itu!" Kris yang mendengarnya hanya melongo. Darimana Kris dapat model seperti itu.

"Baiklah, beri aku waktu untuk mencari lawan mainmu. Okelah sepertinya pertemuan kita cukup sampai disini. Kyungsoo tolong catat hasil rapat kita hari ini dan buat laporan seperti biasa." Setelah mengatakan itu Kris segera bangkit dari duduknya. Para bawahannya pun membungkuk untuk memberikan salam setelah itu mereka meninggalkan ruangan satu persatu.

.

Chanyeol sampai di depan pintu apartemen mewah miliknya. Ia melihat ada banyak bunga tersimpan disana. Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya untuk meraih karangan bunga tersebut. Ada sebuah kartu berwarna pink dan tertulis sebuah tulisan. Dari Anna, tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol segera membuang bunga tersebut ke tempat sampah dan segera membuka pintu apartemen dan masuk.

Setelah selesai dengan ritual membersihkan diri, Chanyeol duduk disofa ruang TV dan meraih handphone miliknya lalu mendial nomor seseorang.

"Halo, Kris?"

" _Ya, Chan ada apa?"_

"Aku butuh saranmu, ada sedikit masalah."

" _Ceritakanlah, go ahead!"_

"Soal Anna, dia terus-terusan mengejarku. Jujur saja aku merasa tidak nyaman. Aku tidak punya rasa untuk wanita itu sedikitpun. Namun sepertinya pandangan Anna berbeda. Ia mengira One Night Stand yang pernah kita lalui adalah tanda kalau aku menyukainya. Dia terus menghubungiku dan tak jarang datang ke apartemenku."

" _Ya, aku tau wanita itu. Anna adalah seseorang yang memiliki ambisi yang kuat. Kalau begitu lebih baik kau ganti nomormu dan pindah apartemen. Siapa tahu kalau kau tiba-tiba menghilang Anna akan sadar kalau kau tidak menginginkannya dan dia akan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu."_

"Pindah apartemen ya.. sepertinya usul itu boleh juga. Kau ada saran apartemen bagus?"

" _Aku tidak tahu pasti sih tapi kemarin keponakanku baru pindah apartemen di daerah Hongdae, tidak terlalu mewah namun cukup bagus dan sangat nyaman. Bagaimana?"_

"Hongdae oke juga. Kalau begitu aku akan menyuruh Paman Kim untuk mengurus semuanya. _Thank's bro!"_

" _No problem. Kalau ada sesuatu yang bisa aku bantu. Hubungi saja."_

"Oke."

Chanyeol segera menutup panggilannya dengan Kris. Chanyeol memijit kepalanya pelan. Ini membuatnya sangat pusing. Chanyeol akan pindah apartemen, semoga cara ini berhasil untuk menjauhi Anna.

.

Hari ini hari minggu dimana Baekhyun libur pergi ke kantor. Baekhyun berniat untuk bangun siang karena akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun selalu tidur larut malam. Namun sepertinya tidur Baekhyun hanya bertahan sampai pukul 10 saja. Baekhyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya.

"Jam berapa sekarang huaaa." Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya lalu menguap lebar. Ia juga melakukan sedikit peregangan karena otot-ototnya sedikit kaku.

Baekhyun menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya lalu ia segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah selesai membasuh wajahnya dan menggosok gigi, Baekhyun segera bersiap untuk melakukan workout. Baekhyun berniat untuk olahraga hari ini, Baekhyun ingin membentuk otot-otot dibadannya agar lebih terlihat macho. Baekhyun memplay sebuah musik agar menambah semangatnya. Terdengar hentakan musik hip hop dan rap dari seorang rapper bernama Jay Z. Baekhyun segera melakukan pemanasan sebelum olahraga sambil sekali-kali mulutnya melantunkan nyanyian.

.

Chanyeol sedang membereskan barang-barang miliknya dibantu oleh pekerja rumah untuk mengepack yang nantinya akan dibawa ke apartemen barunya. Chanyeol akan pindah hari ini. Lebih cepat lebih baik bukan? Setelah selesai menghubungi Kris, Kris segera mengirim alamat tempat apartemen rekomendasinya dan Chanyeol segera menelpon Paman Kim untuk mengurus kepindahannya.

"Semuanya sudah siap Tuan." Salah satu pekerja Chanyeol menghampiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera menengok dan ia hanya mengangguk.

"Kami akan mulai mengirim beberapa barang ke apartemen baru anda." Ucap pekerja tersebut.

"Baik. Lakukanlah pekerjaan kalian. Aku akan kesana saat semuanya sudah siap. Aku akan melihat kesana sebelum pergi ke kantor."

"Baik Tuan, kalau begitu saya permisi." Pekerja itu segera meninggalkan Chanyeol dan mengangkut barang-barang untuk dipindahkan ke apartemen yang baru.

.

Baekhyun jatuh tumbang di lantai ruang TV apartemennya. Setelah 30 menit berolahraga (treadmill, push up, sit up) tubuh Baekhyun berasa remuk karena ia jarang berolahraga. Keringat bercucuran membasahi tubuh atasnya yang bertelanjang dada. Baekhyun terlentang tak berdaya di lantai sambil berusaha untuk mengatur napasnya yang tersengal dan mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang panas.

"Haaah, sial seluruh tubuhku sakit sekali." Baekhyun mengeluh lalu ia mencoba untuk bangkit walaupun dengan erangan kesakitan.

"Aku harus menghirup udara segar sepertinya. Ya, aku butuh udara segar, aku harus ke balkon." Baekhyun segera menuju balkon aprtemennya. Baekhyun membuka pintu kaca yang memisahkan balkon dengan ruang TV dan hangatnya sinar matahari segera berhamburan masuk. Baekhyun berjalan menuju balkon dan menumpukan kedua lengannya di pagar balkon. Baekhyun mendesah lega saat ia menghirup udara luar.

.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di basement bangunan apartemen barunya. Setelah menepikan mobilnya, ia segera keluar dan berjalan menuju lift agar segera sampai di lantai 15. Chanyeol ingin melihat keadaan apartemen barunya setelah para pegawai selesai membereskan barang-barang.

Chanyeol tiba di pintu apartemen yang terdapat beberapa digit nomor menggantung di atasnya. Chanyeol segera memasukkan kode nomor agar pintu tersebut terbuka dan Chanyeol segera masuk. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan apartemen barunya. Dindingnya putih dan lantainya bersih. Barang-barang juga sudah tertata rapi. Apartemen ini tidak terlalu besar. Hanya ada satu kamar tidur, dapur, ruang makan dan ruang TV yang tersambung ke balkon. Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke balkon dan membuka pintu kaca tersebut. Chanyeol sedikit tertegun memandang jalanan sibuk Hongdae, tidak seramai Seoul namun tetap terlihat bagus dan tenang.

Pandangan Chanyeol seketika teralihkan saat telinganya mendengar seseorang yang sedang menarik napas keras-keras. Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya ketika ia melihat kesebelah kiri dimana ada seorang pria bertelanjang dada dengan keringat yang membasahi rambut dan tubuh bagian atasnya. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya beberapa kali. Entah mengapa pemandangan itu membuat ia gugup setengah mati. Kulit seputih susu tanpa cacat itu sangat mengundang Chanyeol untuk menyentuhnya. Oh tidak Park Chanyeol kau sepertinya sudah gila. Tapi lihatlah nipple pink yang menghiasi kedua dada pria manis itu. Jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang mungil dan Oh- wajahnya, ia menutup kedua matanya dan bibirnya terbuka untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Sial. Mengapa aku jadi terangsang begini." Chanyeol mengumpat pelan saat menyadari sesuatu dibalik celananya mengembung dan ia buru-buru berbalik dan berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk melepas hasratnya.

 _That's good Park Chanyeol_ , hal pertama yang kau lakukan di apartemen barumu adalah bermasturbasi. _Such a pervy._

 _._

 _._

TBC

.

.

* * *

Oh ya PH atau Production House tempat Chan kerja itu mereka gak cuma buat film tapi majalah juga ya. Terus agensi sama PHnya punya Kris ya. Tempat buat bikin film sama majalah di PH terus tempat buat naungin artis-artisnya di agensi. Semoga kalian ga bingung ya. Sorry for any typos aku gak edit karena lazy problem hahaha. Thank you so much for reading hope you like it and mind to review?


End file.
